


What's Burning?

by shouldigayorshouldigo



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crucio, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldigayorshouldigo/pseuds/shouldigayorshouldigo
Summary: AU where Simon and all the 5th year students from Watford take a trip to Hogwarts to learn about their magic. Things take a turn for the worst when Simon finds out he's been cursed into oblivion, (no one knows who did it either!) Baz is suddenly in love with him, (after showing up late for a potions class that justhappensto be about Amortentia) and he can't lean on The Mage because their at Hogwarts!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. What's Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a fanfiction I’ve been wanting to write for a while, so buckle up folks! Also... I watched the Prisoner Of Azkaban a few day’s ago and thought I should add a little something that happens in my favourite part ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Baz**

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.

I woke up this morning feeling groggy and a bit sick. The Headmaster had a welcoming feast for us lot from Watford, and I was so tired that I forgot about my fangs and stuffed my face. The food here is on par, I must say. The smell of it almost makes me forget how good the _students_ here smell. Almost. Anyway, the moment my eyes opened I knew today was going to be a hard day. Although we were introduced to some of the more prominent students, (Potter being one of them) there are thousands more wanting to take a look at us. They seem to be fascinated. I wonder what the staff told them before we arrived...

Dreading what was bound to come soon, I drag myself out of bed, looking at the small clock perched on the nightstand. 9:00am..... CROWLEY I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! I spring out of bed, all grogginess forgotten, and jump into the shower. I turn the water on and rinse myself off in a matter of minutes, willing myself to hurry up. I brush my teeth with my fangs popping, and although they dig into my cheeks, it's more effcient than trying to pull them back. I get dressed and realize the uniforms here are made of such a cheap material... it almost hurts to keep it on. Nevertheless I'm late and have more pressing issues to worry about.

Whipping out my schedule from my bag, I read it over until I find the correct date and time. Potions. I've only briefly heard of potions before, my mother was quite fond of it. She would read me different stories when I was young, and the witches always had cauldron's filled with the liquid magic. I've never closely studied it before, so this will be my first go. Great way to start I'm sure. 

_Be late to the first bloody class._

I don't waste another minute once I'm dressed, just get up and go. Of course I don't run, (never look like you actually care Basil) but I take longer strides than usual. These corridors make me quite dizzy, what will all the shreeching twats hanging in frames on the walls. They never shut up. And don't get me started on the sliding stairs. Just looking at them makes me want to hurl. This whole place is so big and confusing, but I have to get to class. About 15 minutes pass before I realize I'm on the wrong floor. _Merlin and Morgana, help me._ I take the sliding stairs down what I think is one floor, and stumble upon a student I recognize. He seems to recognize me as well.

"You're the Pitch boy, aren't you? Basil is it.?" I nod. "And your the imfamous Draco Malfoy, correct?" He nods. I size him up, and I must admit, he looks stunning in school uniform. His bleach blonde hair bring out his silver eyes, much like his pale skin make his dark uniform that tad bit sharper. He's wearing a black cloak with a snake crest over his heart. Slytherin.

”Shouldn't you be in class Basil?" He asks. "Please, call me Baz. And yes, I should be in class, but this grand school of yours is so large I can't seem to find the room I'm looking for." I say. I try to emphasize the word _grand_ hoping I'll be on his good side. It seems to work, as he offers to help me. "Oh, well I guess I could help you then. You seem decent." Decent. I'd say that counts as a good impression. "Show me your schedule." I do, and he starts walking almost as soon as he's seen it. "Potions, perfect. We're in the same class." I pause. "Wouldn't that mean your also late?" I ask. "Well yes, but you see, Snape -the potions professor- is fond of all sytherins, so it doesn't matter too much. Poor Potter has to turn up on time when I just have to be present at some point.

Potter... guess those two aren't the best of friends. Speaking of, I wonder how Snow is faring. Probably terrible. The thought makes me smile

We walk for several minutes without saying a word. The schreechers haven't stopped at all this whole time, but they've either quieted their volume or I'm getting used to it. My legs are starting to cramp up when Draco finally walks through a door and into a classroom. This must be it.

As I'm walking in, about to apologize to the professor, I'm hit with the strongest whiff of smoke my lungs have ever endured.

**Simon**

I'm almost positive Baz is plotting. He would _NEVER_ be late on purpose. He's never late at Watford, so up my arse he would late to his first class at Hogwarts. It's absurd, and I know I'm right. I haven't seen him since he left the feast early yesterday. Maybe that was part of the plot, leaving early? Maybe I was supposed to follow him?! Penny saw him leave early last night too, but she told me not to follow him. "Simon, this is our first -and possible last- time at Hogwarts. Enjoy it and stop _worrying!_

But I can't just stop worrying! Baz is my mortal enemy, I have to be one step ahead of him one hundred percent of the time! Besides, this is exactly the type of thing he would try to pull! Wait until we're away from The Mage to strike, somewhere I would be to distracted too keep a close eye on him, then hit with some crazy scheme! Penny says I should relax, well I say I should be on hyperalert!

Maybe, while he's at it, he'll try to harm the Hogwarts student too! I wouldn't put it passed him. Especially that Harry Potter boy. I met him and his friends yesterday at the feast, and they seemed nice. Honestly, Harry reminds me of myself. He's also got the 'Chosen One' label, so I think we just understand each other. I felt Baz's eyes on me the entire time Harry and I were talking, and I think that just confirmed that he has it out for Harry as well. I also met Draco Malfoy, and it took all my strength not to pull my sword on him. He's almost identical to Baz's entire personality, the way he glares and smirks, the way he carries himself. Even his bloody hair is styled the same! I asked Harry about him and he said Draco always acts like this. He says Draco is an absolute twat and would do anything to cause Harry and his friends pain. Sounds like someone I know.

Anyway, I'm starting to get restless in this class. Potions I think it is? The professor (I forgot his name) is teaching about the basic things. Our first lesson is about love potions. If this class ever had a chance of not being boring, it was just destroyed. I'm not used to liquid magic, (I'm still not used to regular, spoken magic) and I don't really want to learn about it anyway. And of course, I can't get Baz out of my mind, so there’s really no way I could concentrate. Did he get lost? Maybe that's what happened... I mean, this place is practically a maze! If Penny hadn't looked at the map of Hogwarts earlier, we would have never made it to class on time. It's a beautiful school, and I like talking to the people in the frames, but bloody hell couldn't they have added signs in the halls or something?! Anything to make it easier. 

I'm just thankful Penny found our class today. All us Watford students have every class together, (not all the year 5 students came, many of them stayed back for whatever reason) mixed with some of the Hogwarts students at times. Harry is in my potions class this morning, and his friend Hermione as well. She and Penny really hit it off yesterday. They both like studying and things like that, so they agreed to spend some of this week together going over notes. Penny got really excited, and she came up with a list of questions to ask about the magic here. I eventually stopped listening to it. I was getting a headache. 

We're well into the lesson when Draco Malfoy walks into the room. I'm a bit confused at first, (shouldn't he have been here earlier? Is he even in the class?) but I shrug it off. It's not my business anyway. What is very well my business is what happens next....

My Basilton Pitch has just entered the room, looking flustered and tired. Almost immediately his face scrunches up into a look of panic as he asks, "What's burning?! It smells like smoke!" 

This must mean something to Penny because she nearly falls off her stool. I stare at her, then change my focus on Baz, confused. I certainly don't smell smoke, I smell....cedar. And a tart fruit. I don't say it, but it seems like Baz's scent has taken over the room. It smells nice, but I'd never admit it. I turn back to Penny, who is recovering but has a very weird look on her face.... like she's suffering... but she's enjoying it? "Penny? I'm confused..." She looks at me, exasperated. She fills me in quickly, whispering. " Simon! Have you not listened to a single thing Professor Snape has just said?! He was telling us about love potions, then made us an example of it. He says that the room will start to smell like something different to each person, and whoever's scent you smell is who you're in love with!"

I have a very hard time swallowing. My throat has gone dry, but Penny continues, so I don't have to worry about speaking. "Simon... Baz smells smoke..." She says, giving me a pointed look. I don't understand.... until I do. My eyes go wide and I shake Penny by her shoulders. "NO!" I say, a little louder then I should have. "Yes Simon. You're practically made of fire!" She says. This can't be happening. This is absurd. This is..... a plot.


	2. Into Thin Air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 folks! This one is... quite interesting:) Enjoy!

**Penelope**

Simon's face in this moment is priceless. If I was surprised about the situation, I wouldn't be laughing, but I don't think anyone is shocked. I mean, Simon says he hates Baz, but even Agatha has asked me if they have a secret relationship going. I told her no, not that I know of, but to keep an eye out because it's going to happen someday. **THEY PRACTICALLY PINE FOR EACH OTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!** I think Baz has a harder time with the whole "Mortal Enemies" act, only because he isn't dense. Simon on the other hand...he seems genuinely shocked. Which is the one thing that _does_ surprise me. He's seemed to calm down a little, and he’s staring at Baz. His expression has now gone into full suspicious mode, I can see it in the wrinkles and cracks on his face. He must think it's a plot. Wow. If you didn't believe Simon was thick before..... it has just been confirmed in front of my very eyes.

Baz has his usual cold expression once again. I think he apologized to Professor Snape for being late, then took a seat on a stool across from Simon and I. Both are glaring at each other, and I can't help but smirk. Simon then turns to me, eyes narrow. "Why are you laughing Penny!? Baz is clearly plotting!" He whisper shouts. I roll my eyes, "Simon, Baz was probably just lost on his way to class. Not everyone has a Penny that helps them with everything." Now it's Simon's turn to roll his eyes. Even after I give him a reasonable explanation, I can still see him sneak glances at Baz. Simon really cannot let it go. I shake his arm to get his attention, "Quit it! Just listen, you're driving me mad with your Baz obsession!" I say. Simon gawks at me, "It is not an **obsession!** I'm just trying to keep us out of danger and he" -he looks pointedly at Baz- "is making that very difficult!" I sigh, and let go of Simon's arm. "When will you ever learn." I say, shaking my head.

**Baz**

Simon Snow is pathetic. He thinks he can get to my nerves by what, glaring?! Well he is very wrong and very pathetic. The smell of smoke has become a little less prominent but still very much present. I still don't know why it's there in the first place, (nothing seems to be on fire) but I don't ask about it. Better not to interrupt again.

I'm trying to concentrate, I've got my notebook out and everything, but I just can't. I can feel Snow's eyes on me. Ignoring it, I focus on the lesson and copy the notes from the board onto my paper. The tips of my ears turn a very pale pink, (almost like a pastel peach colour) and I can't ignore it anymore. I lean to the side very gently and snarl at Snow as quietly as possible. "Take your bloody eyes off me Snow, it's very distracting." I say. His face flushes pink and he leans closer to me, "I know you're plotting something Baz! I'm going to figure out what!" I roll my eyes. "Yeah, with what brain?" It's a low blow, even for me, but it'll do. "The one in my head, you twat! And when I do, I'll finish you! Even Harry has a bad feeling about you! He told me yesterday!" Potter.... seeing Snow talking to him yesterday, happy and smiling and so full of _energy_ just made my blood boil. It isn't fair how the two of them hit it off in a minute, yet I'm here (five years into it) still drowning out how I really feel. And of course they mutually agree I want to drain them dry. I can't stop my voice from rising. "Of bloody course, the two saviors agree I'm the biggest threat to you all! What else did you talk about? Agatha and that other girl? Ginny is it? Yeah? Need more attention do you?!" I say. I don't know why I bring Agatha into this. He'll probably think I want her. Couldn't be further then the truth.

Snow's voice is also rising, and his cheeks have gone from a light pink to a strawberry red. "Really Baz?! Now I **know** you're plotting! You insufferable git, you're just trying to steal Agatha from me! Probably tried burning the school down in the process! You're just jealous of me!" He says. Crowley, does he hear himself? He's saying the flammable, homosexual, vampire tried burning down the school to steal his _girlfriend._ The only thing right in that sentence was that I was jealous.

This makes me so incredible upset, that I do the single most embarrassing thing a Pitch has ever done. I abruptly stand up (Snow standing almost as soon as I do) and yell in his face, **"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU, YOU SENSELESS PRICK! I'M JEALOUS FOR YOU!"** Even after the words have left my mouth, Simon hasn't had enough. **"STOP. FUCKING. LYING!"** He picks up the stool he was sitting on and tosses it at my face. I whip out my wand (I don't know why I can easily dodge a small stool) and cast **Into Thin Air!** The stool disappears. 

**Harry**

I knew these two didn't like each other.... but even Draco and I haven't acted like this. Dumbledore warned me to watch myself around them, especially when their together. I thought he was just paranoid. Clearly not.

**Simon**

"Simon Snow and Basilton Pitch, what do you think you're doing." _Shit._ I forgot we were in a classroom. It's just.... Baz makes me so angry! I know he's plotting, and it must be something really serious if he's pretending to be in love with me. **IN LOVE WITH ME FOR CROWLEY'S SAKE!** Now that it's sunk it a little, I can almost laugh. It humors me, really, it does. "Simon! Simon! Go!" Penny whispering at me pulls me out of my thoughts. Baz is standing in front of the class, and I assume I should be as well. I take quick and long strides, hoping this will be over soon.

"Davy assured us that you two would be a handful.... especially **you** Basilton. But it seems to be the other way around.." The Professor (still can't remember his name) turns to look at me, and I know immediately that this is not going to end well. "Your behavior, Mr. Snow, is very inappropriate. Although, it's expected from someone like you. Very self-indulged, your type is." Someone in the class laughs, and I see Harry tense from my peripheral vision. Penny looks uncomfortable, and Baz has a smirk on his face. It takes everything in me not to lunge at him and wipe it right off. "As for you, Basilton. You shouldn't be yelling in my classroom, and spells not directed by a Professor are forbidden in class." He finishes.

I sigh in relief. He's just giving us a warning. Good. That's good. I can fight Baz outside of class, that's okay. As long as someone takes care of him (as long as _I_ take care of him). Then... as I'm about to head back to my seat, I hear, "As punishment, the both of you will re-do this entire lesson after dinner tomorrow, and you, Mr. Snow, will have corporal punishment for your abusive behaviour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be here soon, just wanna say it may take longer because I wanna make it longer! I’ll try my best! 
> 
> :)


	3. Simon Snow is holding my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This one is... well read it and see :)  
> I'd also like to say that I'm going to try and upload a chapter once a week (maybe every Friday)  
> Enjoy!

**Baz**

I can't say I'm looking forward to re-doing this lesson tonight. I mean, it will be quite interesting to learn about potions, but with Snow in the room..... anything could happen. I don't want to face him. Not after what I said. I almost can't believe I said it all. One minute I'm thinking of killing the boy, the next kissing him. The worst part is, he thinks it's part of a plot. I can't even confess my feelings and have it be over. I sigh, and look at the time. After potions ended yesterday, Professor Snape pulled Snow and I aside and said he expected us to be in his classroom not a second after we were dismissed from dinner. He told Snow he would be staying a little longer than I would be. At first I thought he meant to fix up a new stool, but then I realized he really would be receiving corporal punishment. It makes my skin crawl. 

A shake on my shoulder startles me from my thoughts. I turn around to see Bunce looking at me with wide eyes, almost as if she can't believe who she's standing behind. "What is it Bunce." I say, with a little more venom than usual. I don't know why I'm even letting her speak, I'm not feeling particularly dandy at the moment, but I do anyway. "I just wanted to ask you for a... small favor..." I raise an eyebrow. A favor? From me? "Since you're the only one who's going to be in the classroom with Simon.. I was wondering if you could sneak him out before the Professor.... punishes him." Oh. She's asking me to help Snow. I can't help laughing. "Bunce, why would I ever do such a thing?" She gives me a pointed look. What small amount of colour my pale skin has drains, and the confidence I had is gone as reality comes crashing. "I'm hoping you'll help me. Since it seems like you'd like to get on Simon's good side?" She says. A faint smirk is preset on her lips, and I try to scowl in return. "That's absurd. Snow got himself in this situation, so he can try to get out on his own." I turn my head away, but Bunce doesn't leave. Instead she says this, "Baz, don't even try to fake it. Practically everyone knows you like each other. They knew before you said anything for Crowley's sake! Just help Simon and maybe he'll get it through his thick head that you aren't lying!" I start to get fed up. "He'll never understand! He's too far up the Mage's arse to **EVER** understand! That's just how he is! You and I both know that!”

I didn't realize I had stood up. I sit back down as quickly as possible, hoping I don't seem fazed. The seats beside me are mostly empty, and I guess we've been dismissed. _I guess we’ve been dismissed...._ I shoot straight back up again, and see almost half the dining hall is empty. Bunce is looking at me, puzzled. "Baz... are you okay?" I turn to her and quickly muster out "I'll do what I can." then run out. _shit_

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

**Simon**

Baz should be here by now. He should definitely be here by now. Last time he was late to class, okay fine. But there is no way he would let it happen twice. Not when the Professor (Snape I think his name is) is already angry with him. This is a plot. You can’t convince me otherwise.

"Your friend is late." Snape says, leaving the classroom. Maybe to go find Baz? I stifle a laugh and whisper a quick, "We're not friends." before he's gone. If we were friends, this wouldn't be happening. I couldn't imagine being friends with a rat like Baz. All he does is plot, and he's so snobby. He even looks snobby, with his perfect hair and piercing grey eyes. Crowley, his suits are the poshest I've even seen, and he has an endless supply. Baz looks posh in anything, even our school uniforms. Watford or Hogwarts, he looks stunning. **I mean sinister, he looks sinister!**

Speaking of Hogwarts, one of there very own (Draco Malfoy) has just entered the room. I thought he was Baz for a second, and almost called for my sword. Not that I wouldn't call for it on Draco, but at least Draco hasn't done anything to me. Anyway, he looks at me and slips onto the stool at my side. I must look panicked, because Draco gives me a look that seems to say _'calm down.'_ I don't know why he's here, but I don't want to have anything to do with him. It doesn't seem like he's giving me choice. "Snow, I'm sure you know who I am, and I already know who you are, so no need for introduction." I nod, going along for now. "I'm here to ask you something. Potter has probably tried to fool you into thinking I'm not a good person, but you see, he's the one who isn't fond of me, and that's mostly because of the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. Hogwarts students like going along with lies and rumors, but you don't seem like a liar." Where is this going.... "I think you'd fit rather well with in the Slytherin House, and with me in general. I'd like to be friends Snow." Then he leans in, and for a second I think he might kiss me, but he whispers in my ear, "I'd also like to help you kill Pitch.”

Of all things I would expect from Draco, this is not one of them. In fact, I'm so stunned that I jerk my head back, and my stool tips over from the force. I fall to the ground and land on my back. Draco offers me a hand to get up, and I take it. I sit back down, and consider what he's said. He's right, Harry has told me he's not a good person... but is he? I have no real reason to trust Harry _or_ Draco. Even if I were to trust Draco, why does he want to help me kill Baz? What's in it for him? But my biggest question is.... how does he know I want to kill Baz? Obviously he knows I don't like Baz, but I've never mentioned wanting to kill him _out loud._ “So? What do you say Snow?" I look at Draco. Does he seem sincere? If only Penny were here...

"Sorry I'm late again Professor I-" Baz **FINALLY** gets into class, bursting out an apology, although it dies on his lips as he sees Draco and I at the desk. "Oh. I didn't know you were joining us Malfoy?" He says. His voice is laced with something I can't quite put my finger on....could it be jealousy? "Neither did I." Professor Snape is back too, and he doesn't look very happy. "Unless you also intend on re-doing this lesson, I suggest you leave, Draco." Draco doesn't move, instead he smirks at Baz. Baz takes the seat across from me (where he was yesterday) and glares at Draco. I don't know what is happening. These two... don't seem like friends. But then again, who _does_ seem like Baz's friend?

"I'll stay! No harm in an extra lesson is there Snape?" He says.

**Baz**

What the fuck is Malfoy doing here. What the fuck? No one invited him, no one wants to see him, and no one likes how he is looking at Snow. I, personally, _hate_ how he is looking at Snow. The same feeling I had when Potter was talking to Snow is settling in my chest. It hurts, I can feel my body tense and physically _ache_ but there's nothing I can do to stop it. Jealousy. How pathetic of me, a Pitch, to be jealous. What can I say? My cold, broken heart, beats only for Snow. What ever am I to do?

Lucky for me, Snape has offered a temporary distraction. The lesson has begun so I pull out my notebook, thankful to focus my mind on something else, something that isn't Snow. As quickly as my relief comes, it's snatched right back as I realize.... the potion we're learning about is the love potion. Of course it is! That's the what got us into this mess, this stupid potion. Snape seems to be making one at the moment, to demonstrate. As soon as he does, the room beings to smell like smoke.... I think I'm catching on. "This is a love potion. I'm sure all three of you could tell me right now what the room smells like, but it would different for all three. That is because the potion smells of each persons love interest, therefor unique." Alright well... that explains a lot. "Now, what does it smell like Basilton." I blink in surprise. Is this what I missed out on yesterday? Crowley, I'm thankful for being late. "Smoke. But you already know that." I say, eyes narrow. I said it yesterday, as I entered the class. Snape pays no attention to my suspicion, and goes on to ask Malfoy what it smells like to him "Quidditch brooms and treacle tarts. Also, wood." He says. He has a puzzled look on his face, as if he doesn't know what he's talking about. Then, Snape turns to Snow. "And you, what do you smell?" Snow says nothing for a minute, the longest minute of my life. He'll probably say vanilla or something sweet for Wellbelove. He looks at me, just to rub it in that much more.

"Cedar and bergamot."

Oh.

"Good. Now, *cough* Draco, I need some assistance carrying some things from one room to another. Come along."

Oh.

"The two of you, stay put and don't get into trouble.”

I can't think. I don't know what to think. Was Simon lying? No, that doesn't make sense. Was Simon telling the truth? No, that doesn't make sense either. Why am I calling him Simon? Nothing has changed. Nothing makes sense. Because I can't think.

"Baz. Are you gonna kill me?"

What?

"I'd really rather you didn't. I mean, if you did I would have to kill you and I don't think I ca- I don't think I _want_ too. So please do-"

"Shut up Snow.”

I look at him. Dead in the eyes. He looks concerned, embarrassed. He looks as if he wants to cry. But most prominent, is that fact that I can see the truth in his eyes, and I know this is real. I get up, and move to sit in the seat where Malfoy was. "Snow, do you think I'm plotting?" I ask, just in case I misread the situation. "Are you plotting?" I roll my eyes, "Answer the question."

"Maybe."

I shoot straight up, and walk towards the door. It was too good to be true, it was too good to be true, it wa-

A sharp tug on the end of my sleeve stops me. "No! Baz no! I don't think you're plotting. I believe you. Just this once I do." My mind goes blank again. With want. With need. With a different kind of ache. Instead of relaxing, my body tenses. With want. With need. Snow keeps his hand on my sleeve. I don't pull away. We stand there, neither of us wanting to lose what little touch we have, too scared to ask for more. I want more. Just a little bit more. I push my hand out of my sleeve, and softly brush my fingers over Simon's. He looks up at me, and I raise my eyebrows. A silent question. He takes my hand and the universe flips. Simon Snow is holding my hand. I am holding Simon Snow's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for readingggg <3


	4. Curses, curses, curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uhhhhh I have NO idea where all of this came from, but it looks like this is going to be more than a little fluffy one-shot :0
> 
> I promise, next chapter will be more fLuFfY!  
> Enjoy <3

**Simon**

********

_BazBazBazBazBaz_

********

Baz is killing every thought in my head. Not with his fist, or his spells, or his fangs, but with his lips, and his mouth, and his tongue. This is dangerous. This is so, so dangerous. I know it is, and I know it's absurd, but I just can't pull away. I can't make myself stop. If The Mage saw this... 

********

_The Mage isn't here, Simon. You're safe_

********

_He can't hurt you Simon, he can't do anything to you....you're okay Simon, you're okay Simon, you're okay-_

********

"Simon?" Baz's voice startles me out of my thoughts. He's pulled away, just slightly, and I didn't realize. "Are you okay? Your breathing.... I though you might be hyperventilating." Baz says. He sounds concerned as he says it, which I will never get used to. "I hadn't noticed." It's the truth, and since Baz and I are suddenly okay with telling each other the truth, well, this can't hurt. "Oh. Well...is it because..um.." Seeing Baz stutter is the single most insane thing I've seen all say. Basilton Pitch, the one and only, is mumbling like I would be. Like I am, "Oh! Uh.. n-no, that's not.. er- I don't think that's why." I hear a very small sigh leave his lips, in relief I think, and I give him a small smile. "Then why Snow?"

********

"Well, I was um... while we we're.... thinking about The Mage and er-hmmph!" I start to get frustrated at the fact that I can't seem to **Speak!** This is so, so important, and I feel like if I don't give Baz an explanation then he'll blame himself. I owe him that much. "Snow! Just breath." So I do. Quick, shallow breaths slowly become even, deep breaths. I must've taken a long time, because before I get the rest of the explanation out, Snape comes back. Oddly enough, Draco isn't with him. "Tell me about it later." Baz says. He had taken the seat beside me earlier, and he stays there now as Snape continues the lesson. "Now, I hope the two of you were able to sort out your problem." He says, looking pointily at Baz. Baz nods a little, and Snape.... smiles? I think he's trying to but it really looks quite nauseating. "Good. Continuing on with the lesson....." Snape keeps talking but I can't seem to focus on the words he's saying or writing on the board. My vision starts blurring around the edges, and a sharp pain has settled in my head. My palms alternate from freezing over to becoming clammy. Was this Baz's doing? Did he somehow manage to bite me while I zoned out? As much as this makes sense, it feels wrong. Baz seemed sincere, and I hope I was too. So, against my better judgment, I rule out Baz.

********

_Simon, this is all because of The Mage, get the man out of your head! He's messing with you and you know it!_

********

I stop myself from shuddering at the thought of The Mage being inside my head. That man is hard enough to deal with in the open, I couldn't imagine him taking up my headspace. That's a private world only I can access, and I don't want to let him in. My arms feel tingly and start going numb until it reaches my fingers. My head drops out of my hands and lands on the table. This doesn't help the searing pain in my head. "Snow?" I can't tell who said it because my vision is almost fully blurred and there's a deep ringing in my ears. Someone drags me from my stool and lays me on the floor. A hand is pressed to my temple and I can only assume their checking for a fever. It may be. "Go get the medic. If you cannot find them, ask anyone, they'll know."

********

I guess Baz is gone. My legs start to tingle now and my thighs have gone numb as well. "Snow. Snow, are you listening to me?" I focus on the voice, and try to nod as best I can. "I'm going to say this once, only once, and it will not leave this room. I know exactly what is happening to you, but I don't know who has done it. Now, you can feel a numbness taking over you body, is that correct?" I nod. "Alright, is there a pain in you head and ringing in your ears?" I nod again. "This is a curse, or a series of curses, that can only be done using a mixture of Hogwarts and Watford magic. Whoever had cursed you has studied both sides of the Wizarding World." My eyes widen, and I feel a awake of shock wash over me. I've been cursed? Why? "Not only that, but they've used an unforgivable curse, called 'Crucio'. Crucio causes intense pain to whoever has been struck by it. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe you've also been struck by the 'Conjunctivitis Curse' which is known to blind the victim. Only whoever cast it on you used the new kind, the more powerful kind, where the defendant can see through your eyes instead of blinding you." This is all a lot to take in, but one thing I don't understand is, how can I be struck by a spell when no one was around to throw one at me? Snape answers that before I have to ask. "The reason you are feeling this pain now is because whoever has done this to you knew a Watford spell that enables them to trigger your pain whenever they'd like. It's a forbidden spell, so I'm not sure you've heard of it.... _I've got your trigger finger!_ They can also use the Conjunctivitis Curse whenever they'd like, meaning they can see what you see. Although you will also feel an immense pain when they try."

********

This is too much. I haven't even been here a week, and I've already been cursed. Before I can think about it too deeply, someone comes through the door, followed by Baz. At least, I think it's Baz. It's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, and my stomach has gone numb. Someone hauls me into their lap, (I can still feel my back) and I look up slowly. Baz. He just stares at me, his eyes slightly glistening with the tears building up. I try to lift my hand up to his cheek, but I can't seem to move it. In fact, I can't feel any of my body parts.

********

"Snow, Simon, keep your eyes open, look at me." I must've drifted, but Baz's voice grounds me a little. Someone is casting spells over me, I can't tell who but I can see the wand flicking in the air. It seems their efforts have worked, because I begin to feel a tingling instead of nothing. Slowly, the numbness drifts away, leaving a dull ache in it's place. I sigh, and actually bring my hand up to Baz's face. A tear falls of his cheek, and I wipe it away. I croak out as best I can, "Baz, I will never get over how strange this is." He laughs. He takes my hand and-

********

**Baz**

************ ** **

"What in the name of Merlin and Morgana is happening to him?!" I can't- I just don't know- how can this happen? Simon Snow is in my arms, convulsing and screaming in pain, and there is nothing I can do! "Just stay out if it Pitch." Snape says. He sounds calm, making me want to tear him to shreds. How in the world can he be calm!? The love of my life told me he loved me not even an hour ago, and know he's going to-. The word gets clogged somewhere in my head, and I don't force it to come out.

************ ** **

Simon's breathing was the only thing that remains normal, with deep and slow breaths choking out of him in rhythm with my un-dead heart. He squeezes his eyes shut all I want to do is force him to open them, to look at me. If only that didn't cause more pain. Suddenly I feel fingers gripping onto my arms, and Simon's screaming is exchanged with panting. He opens his eyes wide, and starts shaking. His fingers slide down my arm until he's gripping my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Simon... what can I do?" Tears fall from my eyes, and Simon's face was already wet from tears of pain. He shakes his head and tries to sit up, but winces as he does. I lightly push him back onto the floor, hoping he'll get the hint. I don't know what triggers the pain, but I don't want to bring it on again. "That's enough of that. Pitch, take him to his room, or yours, whichever is closer. Keep an eye on him, and if this ever happens again, go straight to the medic." I nod, and Snape let's us go. I don't question what happened, not yet at least, but I'm hoping to hear it from Simon. Speaking of, I sling one of his arms around my shoulder, and he leans heavily on my side.

************ ** **

I don't know where Simon's room is, and I don't want to make him talk just yet, so I decide to take him to mine. Besides, we're used to sharing a room. Now.... I just have to remember how to get there.... I feel a tug on my shoulder, and look at Simon. The poor boy looks like he's on the verge of collapsing. I quickly map out the twists and turns to get to my room, praying I get it right, and go. After what feels like a few decades too many, we make it. I give the password and enter, setting Simon onto the bed as gently and cautiously as I can. The last thing I want to do is cause him pain. I take out my water bottle and fill it with sink water, then hand it to Simon. I sit on the chair beside the bed, and give Simon time to rest.

************ ** **

Within minutes he's asleep (I don't have the heart to wake him) so I let my mind wander with the all the things that could've happened to cause Simon the pain. The things is... I was there the whole time and Simon looked like he was about to recover when suddenly he was hit with whatever that pain was. Maybe it was an earlier injury that started bothering Simon? I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to ask for help, so he could've let it get worse without knowing. Maybe it was his powers acting up? He can heal himself, does that mean he can hurt himself to? Maybe someone did that to him, like a curse? But there wasn't anyone in the room that could've cursed him. The only people there was Simon, Snape, the medic, and myself. The medic had they're wand out, but they wouldn't curse Simon... would they? Come to think of it, they were using Hogwarts magic, spells that I don't know. It's possible. It's quite possible, actually. Lot's of people are after Simon, I wouldn't put it past them to hunt him down all the way here.

************ ** **

I'm about to go looking for the medic (questioning them couldn't hurt) when I hear Simon shuffling around on the bed. I move from my chair to Simon's side, and he blinks up at me. I glace at the clock on the bedside table, realizing Simon had been asleep for half an hour. I tell him so and he tries to sit up, probably to get up and go back to his room, but I gently ease him back down. "Sorry Snow, I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight." He sighs. Simon looks at me, then at the bedsheets, as if contemplating something. "Snow?" I don't know what to ask, so I just ask his name. He sighs again, and starts croaking like a frog. "Snape told me not to tell anyone, but I owe you an explanation. Baz... I've been cursed." He goes on to tell me about Crucio, the Conjunctivitis Curse, and 'I've got your trigger finger!' As he explains, my expression changes more and more until I'm left staring at him in shock. How could someone control when a curse comes into effect? How can someone have that power? "Well, do you know who did it?" Simon shakes his head. "Well then, we'd better get busy finding out."

************ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate ending:  
> Baz (bursting into the medic's office): oKaY yOu LitTlE bItcH-


End file.
